Black Rose of Ouran
by PeachHerk
Summary: Chiyo Hayes just started her first day at Ouran Academy University. She's a major misfit and has retreated into herself after suffering loss. It's here that she spies two interesting men; one flamboyant, the other cool and calculating. And her new neighbor may be the first person to reach out to her outside of family since she left America. [rated M for future chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Black Rose of Ouran**

**Chapter 1**

I walked rigidly down the cavernous hallways of Ouran Academy University. Emo music flowed from my earbuds, blocking the incessant chatter of my bewildered fellow students. I felt their stares. I couldn't really blame them. I was the only girl dressed in a black and red plaid skirt that stopped just above my knees, a black form fitting shirt with lace long sleeves, black knee highs and worn black combat boots. My braided hip length hair hardly hid the small silver loop earrings in the side of my right ear, identical to the ones in my lobes.

Yea, I knew I looked like a punk. Everyone else was dressed like they were all wearing Armani, Ralph Lauren, and such.

I endured the mix of curious and appalled stares I was attracting as I walked to my first class, clutching my books to my ample chest. I was gripping them so hard that my fingers had gone numb a while ago. I lifted my chin in the air with pride. _Judge me all you want, you rich bastards._

It really sucked that I had to do this. I would've been perfectly happy going to a normal university. Where the normal people went. My inheritance from my grandpa paid for my college tuition but with the stipulation that I go to Ouran. So free college for me.

Once I was enrolled I received the rest of the inheritance, which was enough for me to live_ very_ comfortably. But being the simple person I am and not at all used to extravagant living, I found myself a small cheap that I didn't need to get a part time job just to survive I was going to spend my free time studying and playing my beloved violin.

I felt a little less pressure as I thought about how much student loans I _wouldn't _have to pay back. Plus Ouran had an amazing music program which was the only reason I agreed to my grandpa's well meaning demands.

I took a sense of security in the weight of my violin against my back, the strap for the fiberglass case sat snugly between my boobs.

Up ahead I saw the sign for my first class. And at that moment I noticed two men entering. A flamboyant blonde and a serious black haired man with glasses. Interesting.

When I crossed the threshold the formerly loud room went quiet. I narrowed my golden eyes as I scanned the room coldly, my shields slamming into place. The two men I noticed before were now sitting in the second row staring at me along with everyone else. Noting that the back row was pretty empty I marched back there, glancing at the two men as I passed.

The blonde just looked shocked like everyone else, but Four-Eyes sent a scornful glance my way before opening a little black notebook and scribbling into it furiously.

I holed up in the back corner for that whole class.

My first class over I made a beeline for the door. Before I could escape though, a couple of guys blocked my way, smirks on their faces. "Where did you get that getup, Commoner?"

I raised an eyebrow. _Really? What are we in grade school?_ I could feel every eye on us as everyone waited for my response.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" They laughed among themselves like they thought they were clever. _Yea, really clever guys. _I rolled my eyes. _Maybe if we were in grade school._

I pinned the obvious leader of the two with my hottest glare. Their laughter immediately ceased and they backed off just enough for me to slip through. The breath I was holding released all at once.

_Boys never grow up. _The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt eyes on my back. Against my better judgment I glanced back to find Four-Eyes watching me with an unreadable look.

I quickly turned and marched off.

* * *

_If today was this exhausting how am I going to survive __even on__e year of this shit?_ The day was over and I was putting my key in the lock of my small studio apartment.

Suddenly a voice spoke from beside me, making me jump. "Hello."

I looked to see a short brown haired girl standing in front of the next door apartment. There was a friendly smile on her face. I felt my own mouth quirk up in a tiny half smile and waved at her.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. What's your name?"

I froze for a moment wondering what to do. Then I held up a finger signaling her to wait, then pull out my phone pointing to her then to it. Trying to get my point across.

For a moment she looked confused then realization dawned on her pretty face and she took my phone to put her information in. She lent me her phone to do the same.

I started typing on my phone.

'My name is Chiyo Hayes.'

She looked down at her phone and smiled. "Nice to meet you Chiyo-san. Did you just move in?"

I nodded.

"Are you in school? I'm a third year at Ouran High School."

My eyes bulged. 'Is that at the Ouran Academy campus?'

She nodded.

'Today was my first day at the university.'

She brightened. "If you want we could walk to campus together. I know it gets crazy there." She had a mysterious smile on her face.

I cocked my head to the side. 'Sure. I'd really appreciate that. It's been a rough day.' I smiled shyly.

"Well I need to go," she said with a bit of regret. "I'll meet you out here tomorrow morning."

I nodded vigorously and watched her until her door closed behind her. For the first time since I was shipped to my maternal grandfather here in Japan, I felt like I had found a genuine friend.

* * *

Inside the small two bedroom apartment I dropped my bag against the wall as I sat with a sigh at my desk in what I had made my office. My eyes rested on the small black picture frame that rested on said desk. The smiling faces that stared back at me gripped my heart painfully. I reached forward to caress the glass over the faces. A tall white man with dirty blonde hair, his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a beautiful tiny Japanese woman with long black hair. In front of them stood a short pale girl with long hair of various shades of blonde, red, and brown holding a small boy. A strangled chuckle squeezed out of her throat as she noted his unruly chocolate brown hair that stuck up every which way.

I took the picture with me to my bedroom and set it on my bedside table. My body flopped onto the bed with a soft _whuff._ Tears stung my eyes and the image swam before me. Burying my face in my pillow I cried myself into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This is my first fanfic so I apologize if it's a bit rough around the edges. And I'm still trying to get better with dialogue so please bare with me.

I'm not sure how long I will make this, I'm just going with the flow at this point. I'm not entirely sure if I'll have any intimacy in this story later on or not but I'm rating it M just in case. That and there will be adult situations later on. I will forewarn you at the beginning of those chapters.

Also, please note that I don't own or have rights to Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my OC and pretty much this whole story. I know that the manga goes past where the anime does but I've only ever watched the anime, so bear that in mind.

Anyway, thank you for reading. Feel free to review. Constructive criticism is always welcome (I know I have a lot to improve on lol).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over the next few weeks I got accustomed to Ouran life. Haruhi and I walked to school together, branching off in our own directions when we got there. I felt warmth grow in my chest when we were together. It had been a very long time since I had felt that. She accepted me the way I was. No strings attached. No expectations.

Even my grandpa had had expectations. Oh he loved me. He had cried with joy when I walked into his mansion for the first time. It was the first time either of us had seen the other. We never visited my mom's family in Japan. Her father had disowned her when she married her American boyfriend rather than the concert pianist her father had betrothed her to.

Grandpa told me he'd regretted it very much after a few years of her sunshine being gone from his life, but by that time she had left Japan and had a new name. It had taken a tragedy for him to be contacted about his only remaining family member. Me. He'd quickly sent for me and I lived with him for a year before he died of old age.

A familiar ache settled over my body as I made my way to class. I sat in the back as usual ignoring the petty comments of my classmates. While nobody dared confront me after that first day, they still whispered to themselves and each other. Well, more like stage whispered. They couldn't seem to stand seeing a low budget wardrobe._Well, woop-de-doo._I wore what I was comfortable in, and that included a lot of jeans, gothic skirts, and black shirts.

I found my eyes wandering to the two men in the front row. I had been watching them pretty much every day and I had yet to decide if the flamboyant one was gay or just very… flashy. Either way he was definitely conceited. Four-Eyes was serious and calculating. When he wasn't writing in his ever-present notebook he was keeping the blonde in check.

They were the perfect balance.

It looked like Four-Eyes was in the middle of scolding the blonde when he stiffened and turned around. I found his dark eyes boring into me and I froze like a deer in headlights. Dark energy seemed to waft off him in waves, but I refused to submit and stared him down unblinking. Before we could see who would win the staring contest the professor walked in and he reluctantly turned back around.

I managed to slip out of class ahead of the two men I'd been watching and decided to make use of a smaller music room to let off some steam before the next class. I closed the door behind me, not noticing that it didn't latch properly causing it to open a crack, I yanked my ear buds out and stored them and my iPod in my bag on a cushioned chair. I pulled the strap of my violin case over my head.

With a sense of reverence I pulled my mother's Stradivarius from its case. Grandpa had told me he'd had it custom made for her while she was attending Ouran High school. It had scrolling etched into the sides and scroll, contrasting beautifully with the violin's rosy hue. She had left it behind when she'd left though. It had been sitting in her old room untouched before I arrived. My own violin had gotten damaged in transit. His aged face had lit up before he had his trusted butler bring his daughter's long forgotten prized possession. As soon as I had lifted the lid to reveal the beautiful work of art that was the violin I felt a certain attachment, as though that particular violin had been meant for me.

I drew the bow over a small block of resin then carefully tuned the instrument until I was satisfied. Then I settled it comfortably between my shoulder and chin, the bow poised above the strings.

I took a deep breath.

Then I played.

The gentle tones of Clair De Lune drifted into the air. I had always found this song a bit haunting, and it tugged at my heart more now than ever. After coming to live with Grandpa, who had also been a concert pianist, we had played it together. Me on my mother's Stradivarius and he on his C. Bechstein grand piano. Our souls had seemed to connect and I bonded with him in a way that I had never imagined possible with the distant silhouette I had pictured growing up. Mom hadn't talked much about him, but the picture her words had left in my mind was of an unyielding cold man. So much different than the man I had grown to love during the short year we had.

Now playing this song alone, I felt my soul cry out as the ever silent tears slid down my cheeks.

I was so engrossed in my playing that I didn't hear the gasps at the door. Neither did I notice a the man who slipped into the room, sitting at the grand piano and opening the lid.

It wasn't until I heard the piano itself start playing the accompaniment at the exact point I was in the song. My eyes flew open to see the blonde at the piano, a look of serenity on his face. I faltered for only a beat before continuing, a bittersweet feeling filling my chest.

And we played in perfect harmony all the way to the last tranquil note.

My bow hovered above the violin for a moment before I lowered them both. I stared into the distance with tears still falling before the figure at the piano moved.

He got up and walked leisurely to stand in front of me. "You're hurting aren't you?" A soft voice spoke to me gently, a hand lifting my chin to look him in the face. There was a sad look there. A look of understanding.

I averted my eyes, backing away. It was then that I spotted the dark man leaning against the door-frame. His face was an unreadable mask.

"What is your name, Princess?" I heard the smile in the blonde's voice.

It was like having ice water thrown on my head. My walls slammed into place.

I walked around him and started to put away my violin.

He followed me. _Look who's the persistent one…_

A hand fell on my shoulder, bony from not eating enough for the last couple of months. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, I would be delighted to lend mine." This time with a flirtatious inflection. I wasn't having it.

Jerking my shoulder free, I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door.

"Hey!" I heard from behind me.

Now I was faced with the task of getting past Four-Eyes. We stared at each other for a moment.

Me trying to hide my emotions. Him trying to study them. I felt like a bug under a microscope.

I narrowed my eyes and moved forward, head held high. Yea I know I was being prideful but this situation kinda called for it.

Just as I was about to push past him an arm slammed into the door jam, effectively blocking my escape and causing me to jump in surprise. My heart pounded as my gaze traveled up a black clad well muscled arm to land on his stern face. "Are you sure you want to ignore help that's offered?" The voice that filled the air around me was hard and slightly cruel. His shiny black hair hung over his blazing eyes. All in all, he looked like a force to be reckoned with._Why would you care anyway?_

I scoffed soundlessly and ducked under his arm.

"Hey, wait!" I could hear the blonde calling after me. "Where are you-?"

"Leave her be, Tamaki," Four-Eyes stopped his friend. "Some people just want to suffer in silence."

I stopped at his cold words. It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him that I had no choice. But even if I had tried to say it, my throat wouldn't have produced a sound.

My fists clenched at my sides and I kept walking, Four-Eyes' hard gaze burning into my back.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So chapter 2 is done and I'm working on chapter 3 already. Things will begin to come to light soon. I thought I should include a little bit of her grandfather so, with the help of my husband, I've added some of that in.

I happened to be listening to some classical music while writing this chapter and I got inspired to make her a musician coming from a family of musicians. Sort of. So while spending the better part of 2 hours trying to find the song I wanted her to play here, I found Clair De Lune. It was perfect and the fact that the violin is supposed to be played with an accompaniment birthed the idea for the bonding time she spent with her grandfather... and him being a pianist.

I hope you guys liked it and thanks for sticking with me so far. :)


End file.
